Links
by I Can't Handle Bitter Things
Summary: Everything you do, is for a reason. Everything that happens to you...there's a reason. Everyone you meet, there's a reason for that too.There are so many Links... Will include past lives Team 7 and other characters


speech"

'thought'

**Demon**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flash back_

AUGUST 11, 2000 ( A SMALL ISLAND ON THE COST OF AMERICA) 3: 11 P.M.

Seven year old Naruto kicked at the sand as he walked down the beach, to his house. He absent mindedly scratched at a newly acquired bruise, one which had come from one of the kids from the school on the small island. Naruto sighed, knowing that once Iruka was done explaining and apologizing to the child's (who Naruto bit) parents, he would have a real talking to. Naruto stared down at the sand at his feet, then a goofy grin spread on his face. "I'm gonna get scolded any way, might as well spend more time at the beach then!". He sat himself down, and started making lumps of sand, all the while, smiling contentedly in his little bubble of loneliness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(SAME ISLAND ON THE COST OF AMERICA)

Seven year old Sakura's emerald eyes, widened in astonishment and glee as she looked at the wide sea. She took a deep breath of the salty air and held her new wooden dolphin figure closer. She looked up at both of her parents, happy to let her stay near the edge of the boat, knowing she wouldn't fall in. "Would you look at that" her mother said "first time on a boat and she's fit as a fiddle!". "Fit as a fiddle, honey?" her father spoke "you have a strange taste in figures of expression". Her mother pinched him playfully. Sakura laughed to herself, at her father's funny antics, but there was a sudden lurch of the boat as they banged into a coral reef. "Woah!" she lost her balance, fell on her back, and slipped right through the bars of the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up from his sand castle in surprise . He blinked slowly, he couldn't tell why or how, but he had a feeling… that something was wrong…Something hard knocked against his foot as the waves washed something ashore. He picked up the object and examined it. There was a fin, a tail…in his hand lay a wooden dolphin, now soaked. "Huh? Where'd this come from?" he wondered shaking his head. Then on impulse he snapped his head up and looked towards a sea. There was a tourist boat, nothing unusual there, but wait, there were people on the boat, shouting and pointing at the sea. He followed their fingers, and saw a flash of pink in the water. It was that tourist girl he had seen just minutes ago before the ship set sail. "No way!" he muttered, and thrust the dolphin away. As he ran into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura swallowed water ,as she tried, desperately to get air, her hands flailed uselessly beside her. She coughed, and in came more water. Her tongue was raw from the salt, her throat hurt, her eyes stung, but most of all her chest felt like it would burst. "NOOO! No! No! No! Help me, Mommy! Please! Come save me, Daddy! Come save, me , Please!" she shouted over and over in her head. The waves struck her down, pulling her closer and closer to the sandy floor. "Nooo….."The last bubbles of air escaped her mouth, and her eyes began to slowly close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the oceans grasp. He didn't know how he did it, but he had somehow managed to get to her. The water buffeted him, but he payed it no attention, he just wanted to get her out, he wanted to save her. That will, alone would get him back to shore. His own lungs burst for air, and he began to see, strange red, colors in the dark blue sea, but he just kept pulling her, up, up and through the waves.

They both crashed through the waves, and he gasped for air, he saw a life ring, floating in the water, and heard a blurry command from up, to grab onto it. He did so, quickly, before the sea could wash it away, they were both hauled up.

The rest was strange. He fell in a wet puddle on deck, and people came running towards both of them. He heard the girl's mother weeping. He saw some men crouch over the girl. They began CPR, they whispered to each other in hushed voices. After what seemed like hours, the girl still didn't stir. Naruto swallowed and choked back tears. 'No' he thought, 'you have to live! Otherwise it'll all mean nothing! Please ,you have to because…I think…one day, you might be…one of my best friends…'

Emerald eyes, looked into pools of cerulean.

AUGUST 12, 2000 (JAPAN) 5: 34 PM

"Are we there yet?!" seven year old Sasuke asked eleven year old Itachi for the tenth time. "Mom…" Itachi said calmly "he's starting again…". "Be patient, Sasuke" his father said. Sasuke pointed and the car drove on, he glance outside at the dark, and rainy weather. Then he glanced at his older brother. "Itachi, how can you stand it?" Sasuke asked his brother. "I'm patient" he answered simply. Sasuke crossed his arms "Well, I'm not". Itachi, sensing a little brother tantrum coming up, lowered his head to Sasuke and whispered "if I show you my trick, will you be quiet?". Sasuke's eyes lit up, and he nodded "yeah!". The trick was a brother to brother secret, neither parent knew, and Sasuke was happy to keep his brother's secret, and even happier to see it. Itachi glanced at his parents, then at Sasuke. At one, his dark black eyes, turned crimson, and little black marks started spinning. Sasuke smiled in satisfaction, Itachi glanced, up front, once again , to make sure his parents weren't looking. His eyes widened suddenly. "Mom, look out!". His mother glanced at her older son, then at the front in surprise, as she drove. "Itachi! Don't do that! You know I-!".

SCREEECH! The car infront of them quickly changed lanes, but she couldn't. A broken car in the middle of the road stood, perfectly immobile, but also totally unseen by Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi grabbed Sasuke just as they hit the car, and their own car, flipped and landed brutally on it's roof, sliding and spinning wildly out of control. "Is every one alright?!" Mikoto called as she held on to her bleeding arms. Fugaku, moved to remove her seat belts, attempting to drag her out of the car. "You boy's alright?" he asked as he unclicked her seat belt. "We're fine, Dad" Sasuke smiled shakily, and he looked up at Itachi. His eyes were still crimson, and wide with horror. This made Sasuke very uneasy. "Big brother, what's wro-?". Mikoto screamed. BAM! A car came from behind, to fast to stop, it banged right into them, sending them once more in motion. "MOM!!" Sasuke shouted. His father was unconscious but still not too harmed.Sasuke tried to get out of the car, to see what had become of his mother, but Itachi held him back. Sasuke set his tear stained eyes back on his brother face, his eyes once again a dull black, he shook his head slowly. "AHHHGGGGG!!".

To be continued….


End file.
